


Going Home

by Lantean_Drift



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 1x18, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantean_Drift/pseuds/Lantean_Drift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag for 1x18. Danny has to return to New Jersey to tell his folks about Matty. Steve follows. A bit of a ‘meet the parents’ fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Bluespirit_Star. Thank you, as always, Hummingbird.  
> Written for the Help_japan auction on LJ. Hildejohanne bought my ‘buy now’ story and wanted ‘a tag to episode 18!! I absolutely love first time stories, so I leave that up to you’ and ‘Ohohoh! I do want kissing.....definitely gonna need some kissing.’  
> I really hope you enjoy it, sweetie. Thank you for being so awesome to ‘work for’. *g*

Danny stumbled away from the house and towards the end of his parent’s driveway. He hadn’t felt this sick in years - that hot, dancing feeling of fear and disappointment and unbelievable sadness turning over and over and forcing its way under his ribs and up his throat.

Both his Ma and Pop had cried. Matty had done that to them, reduced them to that; left Danny to be the one to take that sadness home to them. Danny could feel the tightness in his throat, feel the fullness pressing at the back of his eyes as he took a deep breath and scuffed his feet forcefully against the concrete driveway.

It was dark, and the air was fucking cold. The sounds of sirens wailed somewhere on a distant street, a neighbour’s light came on, a car passed without slowing down. The whole fucking world carried on regardless.

Danny had no clue what to do next, no clue at all. He knew his parents needed some time to talk – he also knew he should be in there with them, trying to help them understand. He couldn’t bring himself to go back inside just yet; not when it was all so...fucking broken.

Maybe he could call Grace. No, the mood he was in he’d just upset her. His little girl was adept at reading his emotions, even over the phone. He could call Steve. Steve would answer, talk to him. What time was it at home?

Danny stopped himself. Home? Wasn’t this home? He looked back at his parents’ house, thought of Hawaii and Steve’s lanai and the little stretch of beach that still had the remains of the epic sandcastle Steve and Gracie had crafted by the house over the weekend.

Fuck it, he needed to call Steve right now.

He fumbled in his pocket, fingers numb with cold, and pulled out his phone to clumsily stab at his speed dial.

Danny pressed the phone to his ear, took a breath and waited. The car that had passed him a second ago turned around at the end of the street. Danny watched it rolling towards him as the flat, repetitive buzz of the unconnected call hummed in his ear. The car slowed and pulled to a stop across the street. Danny looked down at his feet, really not wanting to get caught out by some overly talkative neighbour right now.

Why the hell wasn’t Steve answering his phone?

The car door slammed. “Hey, you called?”

Steve was standing in front of him. Rental car keys and stupid ringing phone clasped in one hand.

“- the hell?” Danny whispered.

“Danno?” Steve was moving across the street towards him – then his hands were warm on Danny’s shoulders, firm and insistent as they pulled him around to look right at Steve.

“Steven?” Danny asked very calmly. “Care to explain to me why you just climbed out of a rental car right in front of my parent’s house – in New Jersey?”

“...They wouldn’t have let me take my truck on the plane.”

Danny coughed and swallowed a couple of times and found his voice again.

“What are you doing here?”

“Okay, so it took me about an hour after you left to decide that this really wasn’t something you should do on your own and that I really couldn’t sit at home while you did - so I booked the next flight out.”

“I’ve only been here,” Danny looked down at his watch, still on Hawaii time. “Six hours myself.”

“I got here as soon as I could,” Steve shrugged. “You okay?”

“I – you – you are completely insane, you know that?”

“Answer me this,” Steve said quietly, seriously. “If this had happened the other way around, if our roles were reversed, would you have let me do this part alone?”

Danny thought about it for less than a second before he was shaking his head. Hell, no.

“Well then.” Steve had that stubborn set to his jaw that meant he felt he’d won the argument and that Danny should just go with his bat shit insanity.

“Fucking hell, Steve...thank you.” Danny could feel his chest flip, like he simultaneously had too much and not enough air in his lungs. He held out his hand for Steve to take.

“Danno, I didn’t come all the way out here to shake your hand. Come here,” Steve grabbed the hand Danny offered and used it to pull him in. Danny gave a fleeting thought to resisting before sliding his arms around Steve and holding on for dear life. He’d done this with Rachel, just hours after Matty had left; he’d held onto Rachel and hoped like hell to ease the pain. This was different, this time Steve held on to him and it helped, it actually fucking helped. Danny felt himself shaking.

“I gotta - ” he stepped back, pushing Steve away. “I can’t – what you don’t understand is that right now I am on the brink, I am standing on the edge of the precipice and I am so liable to fall if I stand here holding onto you.”

“So what? Fall if you need to – that’s why I came out here after you.”

“To watch me fall? Thanks for that.”

“To make sure you didn’t have to do it alone,” Steve said.

Danny looked at him; he had that look – the earnest, laying it on the line, heart on his fucking sleeve look that never failed to make Danny wonder how Steve ever managed to cultivate a reputation as a badass military man. Danny sighed.

“You, with the face. That’s so unfair – no more faces. I appreciate you coming out here, man. I really do – I actually can’t think of a way to articulate how astounded I am that you would do this for me but I’m glad you did. I’m glad you’re here, but - ”

“But – but what?” Steve asked, looking wary.

“But I can’t stand here and fall apart at the end of my parents’ driveway. Not when they’re inside breaking their hearts. I don’t want them looking out of the window and seeing me losing my shit; their life is hard enough right now. I’ll tell you something else, while I’m standing here – I’m not going to lose my shit. I’m not. I’m just getting some air and then I’m going to walk back in there and help my pop figure out how we’re going to tell my sisters that their brother just turned criminal and fled. Then I’m going to make coffee. At no point in the process do I plan to lose it over that bastard. Come on.”

Danny took a breath and turned back to face the house. The hurt was giving way to anger and he couldn’t afford to let that get too far – he was going to go and hug his ma, drop a kiss on her head and lie to her that it’d all be all right.

“Come on where?” Steve asked.

“You’re about to meet my parents, Gigantor. Dust off your best manners – and take any and all explosives out of your pockets.”

“I don’t want to intrude – don’t get me wrong, if you want me there I’m there, I just want to do what’s best for you right now.”

Steve’s eyes were soft, his whole expression so open and Danny felt himself smiling despite the shitstorm raging all around him.

“Then come meet my folks,” he said and put a hand on Steve’s arm to guide him towards the house.

“Wait. Hang on.” Steve pulled away and jogged back across the street to his car and spent a moment fiddling with his bag in the front foot well.

Danny watched as Steve patted his pockets absently and nodded to himself as walked back towards Danny. “Did you just - ”

“Uh...No.”

“Steven, were there actually explosives in your pockets? How did you even get them on the plane? Did you just put them in your overnight bag?”

“Full immunity and means, Danno – and a pretty helpful Air Marshal. You want me to put them back in my pockets?”

“Back in...your...” Danny spluttered, feeling weirdly pleased to be back in the crazy air-space of Steve McGarrett.

“You should make up your mind, Danno,” Steve said, turning back towards the car.

“No,” Danny grabbed his arm. “You are clearly a crazy, certifiable, ridiculous person who goes around hitting on unsuspecting Air Marshals. You are not taking explosives with you when you make small talk with my mom!”

“Okay,” Steve nodded. “Come on then,” he said, leading the way.

Danny followed him along the path that led to the front door. When they reached the step Steve moved aside. Danny had one hand on the door handle when he turned and looked at Steve – the partner that had followed him all the way to Hoboken. Words almost failed him. Almost. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Danno, I swear.” Steve’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Thanks, babe.” Danny took a breath and pushed open the door. “Ma,” he called. “I got someone you should meet.”

~*~

Steve was leaning against the kitchen counter, drained coffee cup rapidly cooling in his hands, as he watched Danny with his parents. The three of them were sitting around a small wooden dining table, Danny and his father both wearing the same expression, their faces tight with frustration and sadness. Steve noted the way both visibly eased for a second when Danny’s mother stood up and brushed a hand over their heads in turn as she collected the coffee cups and moved to the sink.

“So,” she said to Steve as she put the cups on the counter. “The infamous Steve McGarrett in my kitchen.”

Steve grinned and scratched the back of his neck. “You probably shouldn’t believe everything Danno tells you about me, I’m pretty certain he exaggerates.”

“So, you didn’t ride a motorbike up a flight of stairs on a bust?”

“Um, well, I was annoyed with the - ”

“And you didn’t throw a man into a shark cage to get some answers from him?”

“Oh man, he’s never going to let that go, is he?” Great. Not really the first impression he was going for when meeting Danny’s parents. He was going to kill Danno.

“And - ”

“If this is about me dangling a man off a roof then I only did that once and he was a really bad man and – and I’m a fully trained SEAL, I knew what I was doing,” Steve said desperately.

Mrs Williams looked slightly shocked but her eyes brightened with growing amusement. “You dangled a man off a roof?”

“I – uh – it was a small roof.”

“No it wasn’t,” Danny’s voice interrupted but the man himself didn’t move from the table, barely even looked up, in fact. “It was a very high roof on a huge building. The man’s batshit insane.”

“Daniel,” his mother admonished.

“Sorry, ma.” Danny threw a grin at the pair of them and turned back to his dad.

“You have to teach me how to do that,” Steve begged.

Mrs Williams smiled at him and Steve noted that Danny hadn’t just inherited her eyes but also that grin that said ‘humour the crazy person.’ It was so familiar and so warm that Steve kind of wanted to hug her.

“Teach you to do what?”

“That ‘Daniel’ thing, that tone – it worked. I’ve never seen anything so impressive,” Steve said, only half joking.

“Oh, sweetheart, I can’t teach you how to be Danny’s mother. That is my own hard earned privilege.” She smiled at him but it was a thin smile that couldn’t quite clear her eyes of the overlaying sadness.

“It is a privilege, he’s a great guy,” Steve said quietly.

“He is. He’s a good man.” She looked pale and careworn as she watched Danny and his father, heads still bent together in furious conversation. Her eyes were red and puffy and creasing with fresh tears.

Steve put his mug on the counter behind him and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, watching every movement to make sure his touch was welcome. “Mrs Williams, I’m so sorry about Matthew.”

She took a couple of steadying breaths and reached up to clasp his fingers with her own. “Me too. Truth is, I don’t really understand it – we raised him to be a good man.”

“Listen to me,” Steve said softly. “He made his own choices, this isn’t a reflection on you or his father.”

“It’s kind of you to try and make me feel better,” she said, shaking him off with a familiar Williams brusqueness. “But I’m afraid it is – that and more.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said again, feeling totally helpless in the face of her distress.  
She was so much like Danny that he just wanted to help, to comfort her. She was an extension of Danny and she felt like one of his, the same way Gracie did.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She collected herself and turned to start washing up the coffee cups.

“Let me,” Steve offered.

“Not necessary, dear.”

“I know, but at least I’d be doing something useful rather than standing here drinking your coffee.”

“You’re doing more than you can possibly imagine,” Mrs Williams said, looking over her shoulder again at Danny.

Steve followed her gaze, feeling the warmth that was intrinsically linked with all things Danny starting to spread through his chest. With concern he noted the unusual sag of Danny’s shoulders; the way his gestures were half-hearted at best and how his fingers kept trying to squeeze the headache from his temples.

“He’s getting tired,” Steve muttered.

“You should call me Mary,” Mrs Williams offered suddenly, watching Steve closely.

“Mary? My sister’s a Mary, well – Mary Ann,” Steve said, feeling a bit dumbfounded at the warmth in Mrs – Mary’s eyes.

“That’s lovely. Do you two get on well?” she asked, handing Steve the dishcloth so he could dry the cups she’d carried on and washed up herself.

“We do now. When we were kids - ”

“Oh, that doesn’t count. All siblings fight and bicker when they’re young. There’s just the two of you now?”

Steve nodded not really trusting himself to say more. Today was not about him or his family; it was about Danny’s.

“Danny told me a little bit about your father. I was sorry to hear about that – nobody’s child should ever have to go through something so awful.”

Steve was saved from having to answer by Danny’s father angrily slapping a hand down on the table.

“And I’m telling you, pop, I tried to get him to come with me,” Danny shouted, knocking his chair out from under him as he pushed away from the table.

“Then you should have tried harder. You should have stopped him!”

Steve was at Danny’s side before he’d even thought about moving. He had a hand on his arm and was brushing his thumb over the warm cotton of Danny’s shirt sleeves.

“I should. You’re right, I should have stopped him. I should have...”

The defeat in Danny’s voice cut right through Steve. “Danny, you did everything you could. Everything.”

“Frank! What’s the matter with you?” Mary scolded, wiping her hands on the dishtowel and glaring at her husband.

Frank, for his part, looked horrified but Steve’s attention was focused mostly on Danny. He could see how near to breaking his partner was, he was wrecked and Steve could feel a fine trembling shaking him apart under his touch.

“Son, son, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that – none of this is your fault. I’m sorry,” Frank said.

Steve moved back so Danny could go to his dad.

“I was just venting, I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry,” Frank said again as he pulled Danny into a tight, brief hug.

“It’s okay, pops. I understand. I understand,” Danny said, squeezing the bridge of his nose and turning instinctively back to Steve.

Steve made sure he was right where Danny needed him to be. He caught him with a hand on his arm and held on with no intention of letting go. “You need to sleep. You’re wiped out, man,” he said quietly.

“Sleep?” Danny laughed but it was a thin, harsh sound that made Steve want to hit something.

“Sleep, the man says. Like I could sleep right now?”

“You’re dead on your feet,” Steve pointed out helpfully.

“I can’t - ”

“Daniel,” Mary interrupted. “Listen to your partner, he’s right.”

“Oh, is this how it’s going to be? You’ve – what? Been bonding over the dishes and now you’re going to start ganging up on me.” He looked at Steve and for the first time since Matt got on that plane there was a real smile creeping into his eyes. “First my little girl, now my ma? You’re never meeting my sisters.”

“You love it,” Steve shot back. “Come on, I booked a room in a hotel across town. I, uh, actually booked a couple of rooms, I wasn’t sure if you’d be staying here, or - ?”

“I – you booked me a room? I didn’t think of that; I was just, I was a bit distracted, you know? Makes sense, I should get out of their hair for a while, I guess.” Danny swiped a hand over his face, looking torn between leaving and hanging in there for all he was worth.

“You need to get some sleep and your parents need to time to talk without you here,” Steve said gently.

Danny was looking at him oddly, strangely grateful - like the only thing keeping the tiredness and frustration from getting the better of him was Steve.

“Danno?” Steve squeezed his arm. It would be so easy to pull Danny into him right now. Just step into his space and wrap his arms around him and do everything he could to stop the world from messing with his partner’s head by being a wall of sheer stubborn Steve McGarrett wrapped all around him. Steve trusted Danny to have his back every second, he trusted him to hold his own in any given situation, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to beat the crap out of the man who put that look of desolation in Danny’s eyes. It didn’t stop him from wanting to physically shield Danny from anything and everything until he was cracking wise and bitching at life again.

“Ma? You guys gonna be okay if I take off with this goof?” Danny asked. Steve poked him in the ribs.

“Go on with you, Daniel. Go and get some rest, you both look like you need it,” Mary assured him.

“Okay,” Danny said, stepping away from Steve to wrap his arms around his mother. “I love you, ma. And I am so sorry about Matty.”

“None of this is your fault, sweetheart.” Mary said firmly. “I love you too – and we’ll see you in the morning, yes?”

“I’ll be back first thing.”

“Whenever you get up is fine.” She let go of Danny and his dad stepped up to hug him next.

Steve was more than a little taken aback when Mary appeared directly in front of him and pulled him down for a hug too. Steve floundered for a moment, uncertain of what he should do now.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. See you tomorrow,” Mary said with the same open warmth she’d had when she spoke to Danny and Steve couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tightly.

“Oh, Jeez, ma! Look what you did. Come on, Mister Issues, let’s go and get some shut eye,” Danny said, pulling Steve away from Mary.

“I am not Mr Issues,” Steve argued as they headed for the front door. “Do you have a bag somewhere?”

“Oh, babe - oh, you so are. So many issues. And of course I have a bag, it’s still by the door, I think. What? You think I’d come out here without an overnight bag, at least?”

Danny scowled at him when Steve picked up the bag and ushered Danny through the door. “You’re carrying my bags now? You gonna ask me to wear your jacket next?”

“You are looking a little cold, Danno. Want my jacket? It’s no big deal.”

“I don’t want your jacket, you don’t even have a jacket. Do you have the car keys?”

“Yes dear, I have the car keys. Would you just get out the house already?”

“Goodnight boys,” Frank called.

“Goodnight,” they answered as Steve pulled the door closed behind them.

~*~

Danny had fallen silent in the car and Steve knew he needed the quiet to collect his thoughts. Once or twice he’d turned to Steve, ready to say something but had swallowed it and turned away again. Steve let him, knowing that when Danny was ready to speak there wasn’t a force on this earth that could prevent him from doing so. He’d been quiet when they’d checked in and he’d led them wearily and silently up to their rooms.

Steve had thrown his bag on the bed and immediately knocked on the adjoining door until Danny had opened the one his side, then he’d hooked them both open. Danny had rolled his eyes but let him get on with it. Steve gave him a quick grin then went to unpack his bag, constantly aware of Danny doing the same. They moved about in silence; Danny didn’t say a word the whole time.

Steve came out of the bathroom, showered and dry. The loose sweatpants and tee shirt feeling like clean, fresh luxury after spending all day in the same clothes he’d travelled in. He ran the towel roughly over his hair and then tossed it back into the bathroom. He went to grab his watch from the nightstand and his eyes went automatically to check on Danny in the other room. Steve froze and his heart stuttered painfully in his chest. Danny was sitting on the end of the bed; the room was dark save for the single lamp he’d flicked on when they first arrived. It threw an uneven light over one side of the room and Danny sat, mostly beyond its reach, turned towards the shadows. He had his elbows braced on his knees and his head lowered – the very picture of abject defeat. His fingers were twisted with a painful looking grip in his hair; and he was so very still that in the long seconds Steve watched him he barely seemed to breathe.

Steve wanted so badly to touch him, to make him feel better somehow - to make him realise that he wasn’t on his own with this. He snatched up his watch and fastened it as he crossed into Danny’s room and crouched down right in front of him. He smoothed his hands up Danny’ s arms and squeezed his shoulders. “Danny?”

Danny raised his head slowly; his eyes were tired and a little wild. “I got nothing left – there’s literally nothing else I can say or do, right now. I’m talked out. I can’t...” he faded out to nothing but a weary headshake.

“You don’t need to,” Steve said softly, knowing this was not the time for ribbing him. “Hey, come on, Danno.” He pulled Danny’s hands carefully away from his head and held them in his own. “You don’t need to say anything at all.”

Danny looked at Steve, held his gaze for a long moment. Then he stretched, arching his back and settling to sit a little straighter. When he looked back down at Steve there was finally a smile in his eyes.

“You flew out to New Jersey,” he said.

Steve grinned. “Yeah, I mean – of course.”

“You’re insane.” He took the sting from his words with the careful touch of fingertips across Steve’s cheekbone.

“I wanted to help,” Steve said, cupping Danny’s hand with his own and holding it against his cheek.

“You did. You are.”

For the longest moment, they sat there – Danny’s thumb moving softly over Steve’s skin as Steve held on tight, waiting to see what Danny would do next. Waiting to see if he was going to move forward or move away. Suddenly sick of all the pretending, all the getting close but not too close, all the touches that never quite went far enough; Steve leaned in closer. He looked at Danny and didn’t hide a damn thing.

“Oh babe,” Danny said quietly. “Your timing sucks.”

“No,” Steve argued. “I don’t think it does.” He lifted his head just slightly and caught Danny’s mouth with his own; a soft press and catch of his lips and Danny opened up for him. Steve pushed further forward, loving the way Danny instinctively opened his legs for Steve to slide between his knees. He had his hands in Danny’s hair and he was pulling him in as he deepened the kiss.

Danny’s hands were warm against his face and Steve smiled as he felt Danny kissing him back, his tongue pressing into Steve’s mouth, tasting him. Then Danny was pulling at his shoulders, tipping them both backwards on the bed in an ungainly sprawl.

Danny laughed into Steve’s mouth as they landed half on the bed. Steve managed to get his knees underneath him on the soft mattress and bent down to kiss Danny again, already dangerously addicted to the taste of him.

“Danny,” Steve whispered between kisses, just because he could. “Danny.” He attacked Danny’s tie, fingers slipping into the knot and pulling it apart. As he slid it out from under Danny’s collar, he sat back on his knees and looked down at his partner. “Okay?”

“Okay?” You asking if I’m okay or if this is okay?” Danny waved down at his dishevelled and clearly aroused state.

“Both,” Steve said.

“Then yes. Better than okay.”

Steve leaned down and kissed him again and Danny’s sneaky, talented fingers found their way under his tee shirt to smooth across Steve’s ribs, the friction a pleasant burn of warm skin on skin. In retaliation Steve managed to get Danny’s collar undone and get his hands against the deliciously warm skin of his neck. He replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking his way down Danny’s throat and as far across his collarbone as he could reach. Danny moaned loudly as Steve brushed his nipples through the thin cotton of his shirt.

“What – what are you doing? Where are you going?” Danny asked as Steve straightened up and climbed off him. Kneeling at his side, Steve turned around and flopped face down to reach past Danny’s knees and off the end of the bed.

“You still have your shoes on,” Steve pointed out, arms down to the floor, fingers already working on the laces. “And I want you naked.”

“You’re ridiculously long, you know that?” Danny asked as he wiggled around and, finding a leg next to his head, pushed the bottom of Steve’s sweatpants up pressed a kiss to his calf.

“Danno, keep still – fucking laces - ” Steve gave up and yanked off shoes and socks, one after the other, letting them fall to the floor.

When he finally straightened up and got back to his knees on the bed, Danny was laughing helplessly. “Quit laughing at me and get up here, jackass.”

Danny half did as he was told and Steve was willing to count that as a win, especially when Danny’s laughing eyes drew level with his own and he was able to lean in and press a spectacularly filthy kiss to Danny’s mouth. Danny groaned loudly and unashamedly pushed Steve backwards until he crashed down on the bed, their legs a tangle and slide of sweet pressure. Danny crawled on top of him and devoured his mouth, and Steve felt so completely filled with Danny that he was certain to explode at any moment. He tugged at Danny’s shirt, desperately wanting more skin to touch and to press against his own.

“Mngh, Danny. Want you, I want you so fucking much.”

“All right, babe. Okay, you got me. Hey, Steve. Steven? Look at me,” Danny grabbed his chin and made him look up. “You got me, you have me – I’m all yours.”

Steve felt something hot and sharp and fucking glorious explode in his chest and he surged up, taking Danny with him until he was sitting, Danny straddling his lap, and they were kissing, hot and hard and deep. They broke apart long enough for Steve to pull off his tee and rid Danny of his shirt before Steve pulled him down on top of his own naked chest. Danny rolled, taking Steve with him and bucked up against him, his cock hard where it rubbed against the infuriating layers of material between them. Steve moaned, rolling them again. Danny rolled them back, breaking the kiss to laugh against Steve’s mouth again. Steve decided that that was fast becoming one of his favourite things in the whole world. Steve smiled against Danny’s lips, laughing himself when Danny rolled them again and once more until he was looking up at Steve and they were balanced on the very edge of the mattress.

“If I go over, I’m taking you with me,” Steve warned. “Don’t think I won’t.”

“Do it,” Danny dared him. “I’d take a tumble with you any time, babe.” He rocked his hips and Steve’s arm slipped out from where it was braced on the edge. Steve felt his balance go and he was going over. His arms shot out and pushed Danny further onto the bed, stopping him from falling too.

He landed on the carpet in a heap, to the sound of his idiot partner’s laughter ringing above him.

“I thought you were going to take me with you?” Danny laughed from his nice, comfortable position on the mattress.

Steve glared at him. “That wasn’t deliberate, it was completely instinctive. Looks like I’m hard-wired to keep your ass from falling.” He jumped back on the bed, immediately stretching out along Danny’s side. “You should be grateful, Danno, you’re always bitching at me for – what? What’s the matter?”

Danny had stopped laughing and was looking at him softly. “You see, now I feel mean,” he said quietly. His hands reached out to trace the line of Steve’s brow.

“I feel mean for tipping you off the bed when you’ve been so good to me today.”

Steve loved the smile that creased the corners of Danny’s eyes, even when his words were quite serious.

“I feel like I should maybe make it up to you somehow,” Danny said. He pulled Steve on top of him and caught his mouth in a gentle kiss.

“What did you have in mind?”

“How about this?” Danny pushed Steve’s sweatpants down until he could get his hand around Steve’s cock, moving almost lazily as he stroked.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good – but - ”

“But?” Danny asked, his breath hot against Steve’s mouth.

“I want more,” Steve said. He moved back, his fingers working the button and zip of Danny’s fly until he could get his pants off, stripping them from Danny’s leg and tossing them across the room.

“Nice,” Danny said, watching them land in a heap on the floor. Steve just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. He also peeled his own pants off and sent them flying in the same direction. When he lowered himself back down, their cocks lined up with a delicious hardness that made Steve moan.

“I want this,” he said, leaning down to kiss Danny.

“Good,” Danny said, breathlessly. “This is good, very good.”

He thrust up against Steve and Steve ran his hand right down Danny’s ribs and the line of his leg, tugging at the underside of his knee. Danny got the idea and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Steve’s back. Closer, he needed them even closer. He pushed down against Danny and felt his answering thrust. He pressed his mouth to Danny’s and let him deepen the kiss, let Danny suck his tongue into his mouth. One hand braced by Danny’s head, the other on his chest, thumb scraping over his nipple until it pebbled and Danny moaned his name. Steve jammed his hand down between them, holding them together as they thrust against each other in a blissful rhythm.

“Steve, Steven,” Danny’s hand was on the back of his neck pulling him down for a wet, dirty kiss.

Steve could feel himself shaking, knew he was close. Danny was too. Steve pushed down against him once, twice and Danny shouted something completely inarticulate and came all over Steve’s hand and his cock and his thighs.

“Danny,” Steve followed him with a shout.

When his breathing had slowed and he was aware enough to take in his surroundings once more, Steve smiled against Danny’s neck and nudged his head back into the hand that was stroking his hair.

“Earth to Gigantor,” Danny said quietly, his lips pressed to Steve’s hair. “Come in Gigantor.”

“Danno,” Steve absolutely did not whine.

“Come on man, let me up. We need a wash cloth or something because this is going to get old fast.” Danny wriggled out from underneath him and Steve rolled, sprawling across the bed, limbs happily flung out in every direction. He didn’t move when Danny came back with the cloth, just let him clean up their combined mess.

“What? Did you lose the use of your arms?” Danny bitched.

“Nope,” Steve slurred. “They work just fine. Let me show you.” He grabbed Danny and pulled him on top of him. He took the cloth from his hand and aimed in the general direction of the bathroom.

“Seriously? Are you kidding me?” Danny asked, watching it land on the carpet.

“Danny, leave the damn cloth,” Steve said, pulling him in, fitting them more tightly together.

Danny looked set to argue until Steve effectively kissed him quiet. “Huh.” Steve grinned.

“Don’t even think it,” Danny warned, pointing a finger in Steve’s face. Danny sighed and the finger that had been pointing like a harbinger of doom slid across Steve’s brow with a tenderness that stilled them both for a long moment.

“Look at you,” Danny said. His eyes travelled Steve’s face and he smiled softly. “You’re such a goof – and you’re so damn beautiful.” Danny shrugged and shook his head like it was the weirdest thing and he didn’t know how to explain it.

“Danny – I - ” Steve was genuinely lost for words, nothing sounded good enough in his head.

“I know, babe. I know. Let’s just sleep for now, all right?”

Steve rolled them onto their sides, face to face on the too-soft hotel mattress, he curled a hand around the back of Danny’s neck and kissed him softly.

“Can I - ?” Danny encouraged Steve to lie on his back and then his slung a leg over his and lay his head against his shoulder, kissing his neck as he wrapped an arm over Steve’s chest. Steve pulled him closer, held him tightly.

“Always, Danno. God, always.” Steve pressed a kiss to Danny’s hair and felt him relax so completely that it was like being wrapped comfortably in a warm and pliant Danny. “Aloha po,” Steve whispered.

Danny snorted a gentle laugh against his neck. “Goodnight, babe.”

.xx.


End file.
